Kin Kujira
Full Name Kin Kujira Aliases Kinster Age 18 Gender Male Hair Color Black Race Asian Eye Color Black Friends Kon Kujira, Corey Riffin, Laney Penn, Kate Persky, Allie Day, Mayor Mellow (mixed), Barney, Madison, Grace Enemies Trina Riffin, Mina Beff, Carrie Beff, Kim Kagami, Konnie Kagami, Lenny Nepp, Mayor Mellow (mixed), The Orb Experience Roni Zoona love Interest: Grace Pendiskiza, Roni before they break up Relatives Mr. Kujira (father), Mrs. Kujira (mother), Kon Kujira (twin brother), Flin Kujira (distant ancestor), Flon Kujira (distant ancestor) Faction Grojband Location Peaceville First Appearance Pilot Latest Appearance Maddie goes to College Voice Actor Sergio Di Zio Kin Kujira is one of the main protagonists of the show. He is an incredibly intelligent super genius kid who can build many inventions and he is the nerdy keyboardist of the band. He has a younger twin brother named Kon Kujira. He is voiced by Sergio Di Zio. Contentshide 1 Biography 2 Appearance 3 Personality 4 Relationships 4.1 Kon Kujira 4.2 Corey Riffin 4.3 Laney Penn 4.4 Trina Riffin 4.5 Kim Kagami 5 Quotes 6 Episodes Focusing on Kin 7 Trivia 8 Gallery 8.1 Production 9 References 10 See also BiographyEdit Kin Appearance Kin Kujira is a 14 year old boy who is the keyboardist of Grojband. He and his twin brother Kon Kujira are the best of friends and bandmates in that band and are always there for each other. Kin is the scientific, nerdy type of guy and what he lacks in brawn, he makes up for with brains. He is the one who's in charge of the band's pyrotechnics, lighting, computers, and any other kinds of tech related instrumentation. Kin is also a great inventor and he is really great at making all kinds of machines and gadgets. He often times uses his inventions to help out with his band and getting lyrics from Trina. Even though he is a serious inventor who is all about being technical and doing work, Kin never forgets that he is a kid who loves to have fun and go crazy with his fellow bandmates, especially his brother Kon. Kin and Kon were born as cojoined fetus twins who were separated at birth. Because of this birth defect, Kin's nipples are now on Kon's back which is further references in the episode "Indie Road Rager." In Ahead Of Our Own Tone, Corey, Kon, and Laney travelled one year into the future, while Kin stayed behind. They never returned to the past at the end of the episode, making Kin 14 years old, a year older than the rest of the band is 13. AppearanceEdit Kin has pale skin, short black hair, and thick, black, circular glasses that he wears on his long face. He doesn't appear to have a neck, and three of his front teeth always show when his mouth is closed. He has a black T-shirt that has a picture of a red bow tie and a white tuxedo making it look like he wears a suit. He has a pair of long, blue jeans and a pair of orange and white sneakers. He has a nerdy voice that is high, but is also slightly deeper and more gravely. Kin is a smart genius and a geeky kid who knows a lot about everything. He has a mind that is great for creating gadgets and scientific contraptions. He is very handy and is always using his brain and his inventions to help out with things that he, or anyone else needs to have done. He uses his inventions to help his band out mostly so that they can get lyrics and play their songs with him being the keyboardist in the band. Despite all of his dedication to his hard work and inventions, Kin is still a fun loving guy who is never too busy or serious to goof off and have fun with his friends. Kin is a very useful person, and is very important and plays a big role in everything that someone else may need. Kon is Kin's best friend in the world and his younger twin brother. The two of them do everything together and are always by each other's sides. Kin and Kon are so close to each other that they seem to share the same mind. Kin and Kon are always telling stories of Rock Lore. Kin's inventions and intelligence always come in handy for Kon whenever he needs them. In the episode Math of Kon, Kin helped Kon learn three years of math in one day for the Trimathalon. In the episode Inn Err Face, Kin used his molecular submarine to save Kon from Trina. In the episode Kon-Fusion, Kon started to ignore Kin and become more attached to Konnie and they did all of the things that they used to do together. This made Kin get really jealous as well as making Kim get very jealous because Konnie was being more friendly with Kon and doing all the stuff that they used to do together. Corey and Kin are good friends. Kin is very loyal to Corey and is willing to go along with any plan or idea that he wants to do. He will always come in handy, using his inventions to help Corey accomplish his goals that he has set for his band. Kin will sometimes show his inventions to Laney. Laney will mostly question the invention he made because of it being too dangerous, useless, or stupid. However, most of the time this happens, Kin will prove to Laney that his invention really is a good thing. Like the rest of Grojband, Kin greatly dislikes Trina, although he doesn't openly express his hatred like Corey and Laney do. Kin does however help Corey come up with tactics to make Trina go into Diary Mode. Trina has little opinion on Kin, other than hating him along with the rest of the band. The few times they have interacted, she either insults him for being nerdy or tries to wreck his latest invention. Out of all of The Newmans, Kin hates Kim the most. In the episode "Rock the House," the two of them went up against each other in the curling competition. Kin tired to drown Kim in his sound wave but Kim knocked Kin off of her rock by smashing him in the face with her keyboard. In the episode "Kon-Fusion." The two of them actually became more fond and friendly with each other. They were both jealous of how Kon and Konnie became great friends with each other and started doing the things they used to do with them and they both talked with each other about it. However, this only lasted until the end of the episode when they began to grow apart and hate each other again. They were never seen directly interacting in any future episodes of season 2 so it is unknown wether they are still friends or is they have gone back to being arch enemies again.